A Sure Thing
by SasuSaku43
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura meet the day she moves to Konoha. Will they hook up? Rated M for sexual jokes and lemons in later chapters. OOC and AU .
1. Wishing

Hello you guys its me ! After my almost 2 year hiatus , I am back ! I was currently involved with graduating high school , getting into college, getting married, and just had triplets. (: I felt this story was unbelievable and needed filler chapters because they hate each other and were together the next chapter -_- . So here it is , the new and improved ' A Sure Thing ! ' (New Name ! This was originally called Eternal Love but I thought it was kind of tacky.)

* * *

[ Sakura P.O.V ]

"Damn it," I exclaimed as I felt my cell phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID to see it was my mom.

"Yes mom," I asked as I answered my Iphone 4s, feeling tired after just being rudely woken up from my beauty sleep that I wasn't planning on waking up from.

.

"How are you Sakura," My mother asked me through the phone. I smiled, missing the short 34 year old women. She always was there and let me act like she was my best friend yet mom at the same time.

"Tired. It's 3:38 mom," I replied as I glanced at the time on my phone, attempting to wipe the sleep out my eyes.

My mom laughed at me "I know that! I wanted to personally wake you up," She exclaimed. I could tell she was smiling while she talked on the phone.

"So , how is the Corporation going down there," I asked her, already knowing it was probably going well.

"It's good! Your dad said his most trusted business partner just bought a shared island. We should visit one day for vacation with them," She told me.

I smiled and replied her back a simple yes. We finished up our conversations and hung up the phone. I needed all the sleep I could get. I had to move tomorrow and half of my stuff wasn't packed yet. I grabbed the face mask and put it on my face along with an eye mask. I sighed as I laid my head back on my pillow as I try to let sleep overcome me. Before I knew it, my eyelids drooped low as I began to fall into sleep.

* * *

- The Next Day -

I reached for my phone to see what time it was. The clock read **10:47**. I silently thanked that I woke up at a good time. I began packing my clothes into suitcases. I had a maid named Hana help me sort things into the right luggage. We then put it in the living room by the door so it would be easy to take it out later. We then had the hired help take out the furniture and move it into a moving truck.

I didn't trust just ANY help driving my things. So my butler Charles offered to drive it. I opted for my driver Barley to drive me in my Range Rover. Nice, big and comfortable. Suitable to put my clothes in and rest comfortably. I had a nice staff so I let them drive the rest of my cars so we didn't leave behind my cars. I know I sound preppy, but no I am really not. I am just spoiled by someone called my daddy.

I couldn't let go of the many workers we had, they did so much for me and I owe them so much. I would move into my new house with a couple staff while the others would live in the main house a few miles away at my parents' house. We drove the seven hour trip until we saw a sign saying "Welcome To Konoha . Population : 790,196. It was a nice sized city and had many big buildings.

We arrived to my new house not so long after. It was a pretty big condo, I'll admit it. it had 5 bedrooms. It had a big kitchen with a small island which could sit about 3 people on each side. There was 3.5 bathrooms. One in my room, half of one on one side of the condo, one on the other side and one by the kitchen. I walked into my master bedroom to see what it was like.

* * *

I decided that I was going to walk around town while the movers unloaded the moving truck. I took my Mercedes-Benz and took a drive around town. There was no way I was walking in a white Gucci romper, black Gucci gladiator sandals, Chanel sunglasses, and a black Michael Kors bag.I could get mugged and then again after that drive, walking is not the best way for transportation.

I parked my car at a local Starbucks and casually walked inside. I instantly caught many people's eyes as they stared. Some with their girlfriends who ended up slapping them and leaving them while crying slightly. I smiled politely as a boy walked up. His friends cheered him up in the background. He must have thought he was cute.

"Hey , want to be mines," He asked while winking and 'attempting' to look sexy. I smiled back at the boy who looked slightly older then me.

"No , so fuck off little bitch," I told him, the smile never leaving my face.

He walked away as I began to smirk. His friends began to laugh at him and pat him on the back. I continued my walk over to the line. There was only one person in line at the time. I didn't pay him any attention as I texted my brother while I waited. He soon left as I got in front. I ordered an Espresso Macchiato.

I received my drink not so long after and I sat down at a two person seat. I took my phone back out and began to text my mom to let her know I had arrived in town. As I was about to set my phone down , my phone buzzed meaning I had a text. I looked at it and it was a text from my brother asking where I was. I told him my location and he said he was going to meet up with me.

I waited patiently as I drank my drink quietly and looked at my Facebook on my phone. I had 47 friend requests and 18 notifications. I added those who I knew and ignored the rest. As I began to check my notifications, my older brother walked in with several huge gifts in his hands. I shook my head knowing he got me a 'Welcome Here' gifts. I stared at him.

As he got closer, I stood up and walked towards him ready to give him a hug. We hugged as he handed me my gift,"Here you go little sis," Sasori exclaimed with a big smile on his face. I grabbed the present as I walked back to the table and sat. I began to open the present, dreading to see what was on the inside.

See , I most have mistaken my brother for a sweet guy. As I opened my gift, It revealed to be several sexy pieces of lingerie such as bra's and thong's. I looked at the back to see it was my size: A 38C! Even the underwear was a small like it should. I slightly blushed as I closed the Victoria Secret gifts. I cleared my throat as I glanced at my brother's face. A big smirk was on his face! I then reached for the next present, feeling cautious.

I opened it barely and glanced inside the round box. I instantly shut it closed as a red tint made its way to my face. It was a huge roll of condoms with a variety of kinds. I went on the bags and smiled when I saw the gorgeous clothes, shoes, bags, and accessories he got me. I gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. He simply smiled, showing his dimples (A/N Imagine he has some).

I have always loved my brothers dimples. I was only born with one on my left cheek but I wouldn't have it any other way. I smiled as we made our way to my new condo. We got things settled in the position I wanted. We argued over whether or not the picture was straight or if the couch should be placed slightly to the left or slightly to the right. After many hours, we were done.

When I had looked at the time on my phone , I realized just how long we took. The clock read 3:48 AM. I thanked Sasori, the movers, and the staff. I paid the 5 workers 1,000 each for such a long day and their long journey back and then plopped down on the couch. Sasori followed my lead and sat down on the couch, but in a more manlier way. We watched a few shows until he felt it was time for him to leave because he had work tomorrow.

He ruffled my hair as an affectionate way and gave me a hug as he left the condo. I turned off the t.v and walked slowly to my room , feeling very tired. I went to my bed, knowing I had to go to my new school tomorrow and I still had to go visit my parents to let them know I am in town. Then I had to go shopping and learn my way around town. I set an alarm on my Hello Kitty clock for 10:00 am.

I tried to close my eyes so I could go to sleep, but not many things were working. I got up and put on pajama shorts and a loose shirt that revealed my belly button. I decided to place a strawberry melon face mask on my face, pulled on an eye mask, and laid back down on my back. I closed my eyes as I let sleep overcome me, awaiting to see what Konoha had for me later on that day.

* * *

- Later That Morning -

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. "Fuck," I groaned out, still feeling very tired from the late night sleep. I turned off my clock and reached for my iPhone. I slowly rose from my bed, beginning to walk to my master bathroom. I walked inside the large shower. I made sure the water was a nice temperature for me: nice and hot. I stepped in as I let the water shower over my body.

I grabbed my face wash and rubbed it over my face. Deciding to let it sit, I picked up my citrus shampoo. I massaged it into my scalp as I let out a little sigh in delight. I then used the matching conditioner as I reached for the shower cap by my shower and put it on my head to let it sit. I grabbed my strawberry melon body wash and began to wash my body. Taking off the shower cap and setting it aside, I washed away all the shampoo.

I turned off the water as I grabbed for my towel on a nearby hook. I wiped my face then wrapped it around my small frame. I began to walk out of the foggy bathroom and walked into my room. I looked through my many drawers searching for what to wear. Finding nothing, I wander into my ridiculously huge closet and find what I thought was suitable to wear. It was a brown with slight orange tint romper.

Deciding to put on makeup, I went to my makeup station. Picking out several compacts to come up with a color scheme for today's look. I decided on what I wanted and grabbed out the necessary things. I grabbed my concealer and foundation and applied it to my face. I decided on black eyeliner and winged it out.

I did my eyeshadow bright yellow fading into a brown then black on the edge. I curled my naturally long lashes and added mascara for added effect. I put on a nude lipstick since it was a big spring trend. I topped it off with a clear lip gloss. Deciding to do my nails real quick , I did one half brown and one half brown on each nail. It was in a diagonal cut so if brown was on top one finger, the next finger it would be on the bottom.

I grabbed a black pair of strapped heels that resembled sandals with a heel. I then took my black Hermes Berkin bag as I took things out of yesterday's bag and placed it in it. I then grabbed my cell phone and keys as I bid goodbye to the staff and headed to the garage. Locking the door behind me, I picked out my 2013 Veloster. Picking the keys from inside the car, I opened the button inside the car for the automatic garage.

I sped out of the garage and began my 10 minute drive to my parents house. I arrived there in no time after doing almost double the speed limit. I was let in with my 5' mom. I hugged her as she rushed me inside the house. She yelled a few orders as she led me towards the above-average sized living room.

"Hey! I missed you Sakura," The small, petite lady yelled at me. I squeezed my eyes at her volume as she rolled her eyes.

"I missed you too mom, but please calm the fuck down," I told my mom laughing. She joined me in laughter as she gave me a slight hug. I could tell she missed me. We made our way to my fathers study. It seemed he had a business partner over. My mom made a small knock on the door and entered without even needing permission. After all , it was THEIR house so she didn't need permission.

She entered the room to see a lady with three men. The lady was a very short and small one but she had what seemed like a small D. She was wearing a bright yellow sundress, black gladiator sandals, and a Louis Vuitton bag. Her hair was styled in a very nice fishtail braid. Her short layers were slightly waved up and her braid sleek and tight.

On the left side of her sat a very angry looking man. Maybe he wasn't mad but the type who didn't show emotions that much. He had on a pair of black pants, black shoes, and a white button up top. He had his hair slicked into a ponytail that reached the nape of his neck.

One boy had his hair put into a ponytail. He had long bangs that really didn't get in the way of his face. He was wearing a dark red button up shirt, showing his chest since he had many buttons left unbuttoned. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans with some nice Jordan's. I admit, sure he had some handsome features, but the guy next to him was hotter. Like REALLY hotter.

The guy had slicked up hair that looked very similar to a chickens' ass! But it looked hot on him. He had on a black button up shirt, and only have of them were buttoned up revealing a small amount of his abs and showing his nice chest. He had on a pair of dark jeans with nice Jordan's. I looked at him and as onyx met emerald, I winked at him. He smirked back at me as I smiled and showed my dimple.

My mother excused herself and let us in. We walked next to my dad, I stood on the side of him which faced the young boy while my mom stood on the other. I took a sticky-note off my fathers desk while he wasn't paying attention and wrote my number on it and my name with another sticky-note on it. On the top I wrote : Write your number (;. I passed it to him secretly and as he looked at it he smirked.

He glanced at me as he put my number in his pocket and neatly wrote his number back with his name. He passed it to me discreetly and I glanced at it before I slipped it into my bag. We barely payed any attention to my parents' conversation. I slipped another note to him telling him to meet me at Starbucks. He took the note and gave me another smirk.

I then told father my new address and said I had to go buy new clothes. The boy who claimed his name as Sasuke told his father he had to go meet up with friends that day. Waiting in Starbucks for about 10 minutes, I saw Sasuke walk in. He made is why to my table as I began to smile at him.

* * *

"Hey," I told Sasuke, my one dimple showing as I smiled at him. I may have not known this guy, but he seemed like a good guy. I knew that I was going to make him mines.

He smirked back in reply. We had began talking. Him occasionally saying 'hn' or 'hmm' or 'ah' but it didn't bother me. Maybe he wasn't the talking type. I got to know his name was Sasuke Uchiha. The lady was actually not his sister, but his mom! He chuckled at me when I asked if it was his little sister. The younger man was his older brother and the intimidating man was his dad.

I learned he can speak Japanese and English like I can and that he is the future successor of the Uchiha Corp. He is also the most trusted partner of Haruno Corp which means he's the family I have a shared island with. He is 16 like I am and will be going to the same school as I. We talked for hours until before I realized it was 11:00. I finished up my last drink and we were on our way to walk out.

I noticed he kept checking his phone. Feeling that he had other plans I tried to leave but instead he offered to walk me to my car. I smiled, my dimple showing once again. He opened the door for me and waited until I was fully in to close the door. He smirked at me, watching as I sat my bag in the passenger seat. Once more he glanced at his phone and smiled.

He then reached closer near to my ear. I could feel his breath against me but not in an uncomfortable way. He then asked "Will you be my girlfriend?" I smiled big with my dimple deeper then usual. I replied back a simple cute 'yes' as he reached inside my car and gave me a small kiss. He showed me his phone and on the screen read 11:11. He told me to close my eyes and make a wish.

_'I wish this can be a good thing and last' _I wished.

_' I wish that this love is a sure thing'_ Sasuke wished.

* * *

**Kyaaah**~ ! I have grown as a author-ess ! (: I actually feel proud of this ! I have really improved from what my stories used to be like. They have gotten more developed and I hope this was enjoyable for you guys. I changed the name because of a song! I was tired of the old title. It is 1:15 pm right now. I stayed up to write this haha. Surprisingly it didn't take me that long :)) .. Well, please leave reviews, favorite, story alert, author alert, please ! When I get encouraging reviews that aren't just "update" I get fired up and begin to update my stories more. I will respond to messages on comments or pm on this story. So if you have questions or encouraging me , please feel free to put it in the comment bar so I can reply back to you! Please only constructive criticism you guys , I do try my best. Also , with author notes, this is exactly 3,500 you guys , this is actually not beta-ed so yeah. This may have a lot of mistakes so I apologize ahead of time. So please review and all that stuff. Subscribe and if I get good reviews, I will make a Facebook account for you all and update you all through there.

* * *

**STORY NOTE** : The reason Sasuke kept checking his phone was because he wanted to ask out Sakura at 11:10 so that their first dating memory would be wishing at 11:11. I just randomly thought this and never read it before in a story so I thought I should use it. So yeah , I just went with it. Also, I know they got together kind of fast but they were really together for quite a number of hours. And their love and chemistry will be shown in upcoming chapters when the two go to school together.


	2. The Day Out

Sorry Guys , I have a husband, triplets, a job, and college to deal with ! I am always so busy . . I was going to wait until I got comments and stuff but then realized its' SasuSaku month! So i had to do last minute updating . I am done keeping you from reading . Please enjoy(:

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto .

* * *

Flashback:

'I wish this can be a good thing and last' I wished.

' I wish that this love is a sure thing' Sasuke wished.

* * *

Chapter 2-

I woke up to bright rays shining through my curtains. Attempting to return to my sleep, I turned the other way. Still didn't work. Deciding to just get up, I rose from my bed. I grabbed my phone to glance at the time. The clock read 8:55. I groaned as I walked to my bathroom. I got in the shower and did my morning routine. I got out of the shower and dried my hair with a blow dryer. Deciding I liked it curly today, I walked towards my closet.

I picked out a matching Victoria Secret set that I recieved from my brother. I chose a white tanktop and a mid-waist skirt that flowed to my knees in the front and to my calf in the back. It was a variety of colors in a unique pattern.b(A/N Hard to explain, my friend has one of these.) I chose a pair of simple black sandals. I looked at my appearance and smiled, my dimple showing.

I took off the nail polish from yesterday and did it a variety of colors that looked somewhat like a rainbow but not completely. On my left hand it went like this: My pinky was blue, my ring finger was purple, my middle finger pink, my index finger was yellow and my thumb was red. The right went as followed: My thumb was orange, my index finger was black, my middle finger was green, my ring finger was brown and my pinky was white.

They were neon colors so they really popped. I went in my accessory box and pulled out a simple diamond necklace. I also reached for my real silver and diamond Chanel ring and placed it on my left thumb finger. I also grabbed a silver ring with several small colored looking jewels. I placed it on my right middle finger.

I grabbed a pair of diamond studs and put them in my first hole. On my right ear, I placed a black stud in my tragus piercing. On my left ear I put on a stud in my second hole which was connected to my cartlidge piercing. It has a chain with a star hanging off it. (Hard to explain.) It was originally a industrial piercing so I had to place a simple stud on the opposite side to prevent it from closing.

I walked over to my makeup station. It was a desk made for doing makeup with a big mirror and lights above it to see clearly. I took one of the hundreds of eyeliners. I winged it out but instead of just one wing, I did two. I put mascara on my lashes, which people said it was so long that it looked fake, and then put on a light pink lipstick topped with clear lipgloss.

I walked to my kitchen to see the chef preparing breakfast. "Hello Master Sakura, did you sleep well," questioned . I smiled at the sweet lady. "I told you to call me Sakura! No 'Master' needed! And I slept very well, how about you?" The lady replied back with a small laugh and a 'I did also'. I sat down, ready to eat the wonderful breakfast. It consisted of an omelet with cheese, ham, tomatoes and onions.

There was bacon, yogurt, grits, and fruits such as apples and bananas. I ate slowly savoring 's wonderful food. The eggs melted in my mouth, the bacon was nice and crunchy but not burnt. The grits weren't too bland because she added the right amount of butter and salt. The fruits were also very ripe. I ate my food with a cup of fruit smoothie made my .It has strawberries, blue berries, rasphberries, and bananas also with the regular yogurt.

I grabbed my phone and my black Birkin. I bid goodbye to all I passed bye. I was walking towards the garage until i realized I forgot something and made my way make to my room. When I got what I needed, I walked back towards the garage. I decided on my lamborghini. I grabbed the keys and placed it in the ignition. I grabbed my phone and called Sasuke to see if he was busy. He replied back quickly with a simple 'no'. I asked him to meet me at the mall and his reply was a 'okay, see you soon.'

I drove my way to the mall and texted Sasuke my location and waiting patiently. Not even 5 minutes later, a heard a small knock on my cars window. I looked to my left to see Sasuke smirking. I rolled down my window while smiling at my boyfriend. When the window was all the way down, he reached towards me with a small peck on my lips. I didn't have time to respond because by the time I could, he was already off of my lips.

I smiled and licked my lips slightly while he watched me intently. "Sasuke, can you do me a favor," I asked the teen. "Yeah, whats up?" he replied. "Yesterday, I was too 'busy' to go visit the school and get my schedule and information. And I don't want to go alone so I was wondering if you would go with me." I replied, hoping he would say yes. "Yeah sure, I don't have anything going on." He replied back. I smiled and thanked him as I got ready to start my car.

He stopped me and told me to get in the passenger seat. I looked at him, slightly puzzled until it hit me. I did as he said and then he got in the drivers seat. He drove us to the school, the trip had some conversation but other times, it was a comfortable silence. When we pulled up to the school, I unbuckled my seat belt as Sasuke began walking towards my door. As he opened my door, I smiled at his gentleman move. I stepped out and got a good look at his outfit.

He was wearing a dark blue polo, Dark blue jeans that were slightly baggy, and a nice pair of Jordans. I winked at him and he winked back, a smirk present on his face. He closed my door then enveloped me in a hug while I smiled. I gave him a kiss and he reacted instantly. It was a short sweet kiss, but I enjoyed it.

I pulled back seconds later, a smile gracing my face followed by a small blush. It was such a short kiss, but it was nice and enough to make me blush. He was so damn good! He smirked at my face and grabbed my hand, our fingers intertwined. We began walking towards the huge schools front door. A little down on the left was the front office.

The lady at the desk was a pretty lady with shoulder length black hair. She told me her name was or just Shizune and that she was the secretary of the principle. She passed me several pieces of paper and a small paper booklet. The booklet was the school rules while the others consisted of my schedule, my locker number and code, and other things they classified as important.

I got my textbooks with the help of Shizune and Sasuke as they helped me place it in my locker. We walked our way back to the front office as I got a small talk before we said our goodbyes. I walked hand-in-hand with Sasuke to my car. He opened the passenger door for me, closed it, then walked towards his side. It was still early so we decided to spend the day together.

* * *

Our first trip was to a nice small restaurant. It was famous for its japanese food. We ate our meal which was surprisingly filled with talking. We got to know each other even better and got closer to each other. He told me about what he wanted to achieve in life and things he already achieved. I told him that one of my goals was to be a loving wife and mother to wonderful kids. He smirked at this.

I told him how I wanted to be an outstanding doctor and to be able to train with Tsunade. He told me in return that he would like to help run the Uchiha Corp. with his older brother (I learned his name was Itachi). "Babe, how many kids do you want?" he asked me. I hummed and put a finger to my chin in thought.

"Hmm, I think I want four kids at least," I replied back honestly after taking several minutes to think about his question.

"How many do you want?" I asked back in return.

"A whole soccer team," he replied, winking at me, a grin present on his face.

I smacked his arm slightly at the mention of how many kids he wants. That would take a lot of sex to get that many! I then blushed furiously at the true meaning behind his words! I began stuttering incomprehensible words that even I didn't understand. He looked at me, slightly amused. I continue my rant until he shut me off with his lips.

I squeeled in surprise then quickly closed my eyes and kissed back. I grabbed a part of his shirt near his shoulder. I pulled it slightly as he bit my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gave entrance hesitantly and continued kissing back. He explored my mouth and it felt so good. But all good things must come to an end. The waiter cleared his throat and apologized then continued by asking us if we were ready to order.

We told him our order and he repeated it back to us for confirmation. He left with a smile with a small 'continue on.' I blushed slightly and continued talking to Sasuke. We ate our food with many conversations during it. We walked out of the restaurant and towards my car. Sasuke walked towards my side and I smiled. I sat down in the car and he walked towards the other side and got in the car.

We spent the rest of the day together, just enjoying each others company. It was nice and even though it was kind of rash to begin dating the first day meeting, I don't regret it one bit. I stared at his right cheek as we drove our way back to the mall after a long day. We pulled up into the practically empty parking lot and park next to his car. We both stepped out as I began pouting slightly at him.

"Whats wrong ?" he asked with emotionless eyes except they had a hint of worry in his eyes. "Can't you just spend the night over? I don't live with my parents," I suggested to him.

"I would but we've only been going out for two days and I don't want to rush this. Maybe another time." The man who usually didn't say much replied.

I replied back to him with a soft okay and I watched him get in the car and roll down his windows to talk to me. I walked to my car and we talked through our windows since our cars were facing opposite ways. He told me he would see me tomorrow at school and to be safe on my trip home. "Okay Sasu," I replied, trying to use a cute nickname for him. I told him I'll text him when I got back home and got a nod for a response.

We both rolled our windows up and I drove off one direction and he did a u-turn and did the same. I stopped to get gas since my tank was nearly empty. I filled it up then continued my way back to my house. I pulled up to my house and got out of my car slightly sad. We spent the whole day together but it felt like mere minutes.

I unlocked the door with my key and walked in while groaning. All those who were awake and present to see this, raise a brow wondering why I was behaving like that. I continued my walk to my room continuously groaning. I sat on my bed as I looked at the time on my phone. It was only 8:20. I sent Sasuke a text knowing I got home safely and I got a quick reply back telling me to sleep good tonight.

I replied back a quick, short text letting him know I'll try. After that it was just short, sweet messages back between the two of us. Finally getting bored of sitting still and doing nothing, I stood up and picked out my outfit for tomorrow. I put on a face mask, texted Sasuke good night, and went to bed. I was in for a long day tomorrow.

* * *

Ahh , sorry its so short ! I had written this in one day. Its 11:53 pm on 12/07/31, so it might not even be officially posted on August first :( I'll update within 10 days ! Love you guys ! Comment and alert and PM me !


	3. Caught Looking

Hey guys ! I did as promised but I started a bit late but I promised to update within 10 days. I bit of a hard task especially since I have triplets to care of but I got, what i consider a lot, favorites! Let me stop annoying you and I will continue you on with the story that several people seem to be enjoying!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

I woke up to the bright ass light called the 'Sun'. I got out of bed looking at the alarm clock which was set to go off-

_**I love you,I love youuuuu. I love you, I love youuuuu.**_

right now. Yeah, I love kpop. Huge fan and the new song by 2ne1 got me, Sakura Haruno, fangirling. I didn't turn it off as I listened to Dara sing. I finally turned it off knowing I had to get ready for the first day of school. I walked, more like skipped, to the bathroom. I was wondering what type of friends Sasuke had. I imagined that most of them would get along with me just fine.

I smiled as I walked towards the shower. I turned the water on hot and waited until it was hot enough for me to step in. Once it was hot enough, I stepped in and wet my face. I reached for my face wash and then I spread it over my face. I began washing my hair with my lavender shampoo. I massaged my scalp and then washed it all out.

I pulled all my hair to the side as I stared at how even in the front it reached my hip. I let out a small 'wow' then took my strawberry conditioner. I massaged it into my scalp until I eventually reached my ends. I twisted my hair and tied it in a bun. I put a shower cap on. I took my cherry blossom body wash and washed all over my body, sighing in delight. I took off the shower cap and put it on the hook that was conveniently behind me.

I washed out the conditioner under the still hot water. I turned the water to warm, splashing water to my face. I began rubbing and scrubbing my face under the water, trying to remove all of the mask. Once my task was finished, I turned the water back to hot to just enjoy it for a little. After enjoying the water, I turned it off. I reached for the towel on the rack next to the shower.

I dried my body. I walked towards my room just outside the bathroom.** (A/N she has the master bed and bath. So the bathroom is in her room, just to clarify.) **When I reached my drawer, I opened the top left drawer. It was filled with underwear varying in type, majority being thongs and g-strings. Almost all were from Victoria Secrets too, since I loved that store so much.

I picked out the simple black lace g-string. I closed the drawer then reached to the one on the right: My bras. I chose the matching Victoria Secret black lace bra. I looked at my appearance, then smiled. I walked back to the closet located in the bathroom. When going through the code of conduct, I realized that I can wear anything I want.

I asked Sasuke of how short can it be or what can't be showing. He said there was really no rule and you can even come wearing a bra and thong one day and not get in trouble. So, with that note, I finally picked an outfit after rummaging in my closet for 15 minutes. It was a one piece. It was a pair of shorts attached to piece that came on either side of my boobs but didn't cover all of my bra.

Covering my boobs was a sheer see-through fabric. All of the outfit was black and you could see my part of my '11 abs' and my bra. **(A/N is where you have 'abs' that form a number one on each side. if im confusing, please Google it.)** I topped it off with a fuchsia jacket. **(A/N If you want to see this, type in ' Snsd Sunny revealing outfit' and maybe you'll find it.) **I chose a pair of simple black stiletto heels.

I picked up the heels and put them by me on the floor near the sink. My hair was basically dry and curly. I thought curly would suit the outfit so I left it. I just took things to make it shinier and silkier. I took my straightening iron and curled my bangs backward. Satisfied with my appearance, I cleaned up after myself and set it up away. For my makeup I did a simple, yet sexy, black and smoky eye. I topped it off with a light pink lip gloss.

I left in the same ear studs that I had in yesterday. I already had in my belly piercing stud so I didn't have to worry about that. I didn't have any more to deal with so I brushed my teeth, used mouth wash, then flossed. After the task was finished, I grabbed a bottles of nail polish and acetone(nail polish remover). I wiped off yesterday and began thinking of what design I could do today.

I grabbed base coat, top coat, calcium, nail hardener, fuchsia and some jewels. I did my nails with fuchsia tips then put several gems on the nails. After it finished drying, I reached for my black Birkin and my shoes. I looked at my clock next to my bed : _7:30. _I had plenty of time_._ School didn't start until 8:20. It's a great benefit to wake up at 5:30 so that i could get all I needed done in time for school.

I grabbed my I-phone off the charger and put the phone, charger, my iPod, my iPad and a pair of head phones that go in your ear. The design of the part that isn't in you ear was a bunch of studs. **(A/N hard to explain D:)** I walked towards the kitchen, and ate breakfast. It was a variety of fruits, yogurt, an omelet, and toast. I thanked the chef then looked at my phone. The time read 7:50 so I decided I should take my leave.

I put on the heels and grabbed my bag, placing my phone in it. I walked towards the garage and chose my Lamborghini. I got the keys and placed it in the car and drove the 5 minutes it took to reach the school. Once I got there, a sent a brief message to Sasuke letting him know I got there. I got out of my car and closed the door behind me. I locked the door until I heard the alarm.

I walked what was considered a fast pace for someone in heels to the front of the school. Many people were outside, laughing, talking, and hugging. I smiled slightly as I continued my walk, as guys stared at me. I could've swore two of the guys jaws dropped. If people waved, I gently waved back or gave a small smile in return.

I finally reached the front doors of the school and walked in. I saw two loud blondes first. I smiled and they smiled back and made their way towards me. They introduced themselves as Naruto, the boy, and Ino, the girl. We all exchanged schedules, I gave my schedule to Ino and Naruto and they both handed me theirs.

Ino & I had every class except she did Modeling class instead which didn't surprise me at all with her slim figure and long legs. Naruto and I had every class except dance, Science** (A/N I forgot the real name, but I think it's biology. bear with me, I'm in college and that seems like so long ago.) **and I had no Math class while he still had one. He asked me why I didn't have a math class. I looked at him with a simple look on my face.

"I took Algebra in 7th grade, Pre-Calculus in 8th, Algebra 2 my freshman year and I finished Calculus 2 last year. So this year and next year, I have that period free." I said.

He stared at me with his jaw on the floor... No literally, Ino and I had to help him get it off while animatedly sweat-dropping the whole time. I walked with Ino towards our first class: Homeroom. Sasuke was there with a couple of friends. I noticed he didn't see me yet so I decided to sneak up on him,but needed Ino's help.I made her rush back out of the room, both of us unnoticed. I told her the plan and she nodded her head.

* * *

We both snuck back in silently. Ino walked behind him and I was behind her. I snuck my arms through hers and put my hands around his eyes. He chuckled for a seconds then asked who it was. "Guess who!" He hummed slightly as if he was thinking. He replied back my name then turned around. The expression on his face was priceless!

He turned around just to see Ino! His mouth was wide open as well as his eyes. Ino moved out of the way, giggling. His face calmed down once he saw my face. His friends stared at me questioningly, not knowing who I was. I grinned at the young Uchiha as he smirked back. We both reached in and gave each other a kiss. I decided to make it quick so I could introduce myself to his friends.

"Hello everyone, I am Sakura Haruno. I am 17 years old and I am new to Konoha. Yes, my hair is really this color. I am Sasuke's girlfriend. Please take good care of me," I said with a bow.

The other smiled while some were smirking at Sasuke. "Sasuke with a _girlfriend_? Well this is something new," One of them replied. I looked at him with a wierd look on my face, not understanding. "Hm, care to explain?" I asked the girl. "Well, you are Sasuke's first girlfriend and one of the few girls around here who don't stalk him or fangirl about him. I like you! Your going to be my new friend, My names Ten-Ten!" The girl replied.

The girl who's name is Ten-Ten was gorgeous. She has chocolate brown hair that is put up into two buns, each on either side of her hair. To compliment that, she had gorgeous brown eyes. Her skin tone was a pretty tan that went well with her hair and eye color. She was wearing a lbd (little black dress.). She had a black Michael Kors bag and was wearing bright red heels that stood out.

"I'm Sakura, I hope we can be great friends!" with a grin on my face. Sasuke then went around the circle telling me who was who. The boy sleeping with a pineapple on his head was Shikamaru Nara who was a genius. He was wearing a green button up shirt, dark jeans with expensive Jordans. Next to him was the bright and bubbly blonde I met this morning. If you haven't guessed already, it was Ino.

On the left of her was a boy with a high collared shirt that was black with black jeans and black converse. He was wearing a pair of black shades. His name was Shino Aburame. On his left there was boy wearing a white button up shirt with the top 4 buttons unbuttoned. He had on light blue jeans with a pair of white nikes. His name was Kiba Inuzuka. He was a very loud boy who always had a huge grin on his face.

Next to him was a girl who looked shy. She had long black hair with a tint of blue. Her eyes where an odd white color. She was wearing a pink polo shirt with a pair of black shorts. She also had on a pair of black converse with white insoles. She was gorgeous and petite yet her boobs were **HUGE!** I later found out she was the girlfriend of Naruto and that they have been dating a little over two years now. Her name was Hyuuga Hinata.

Next to her was someone who looked very similar to Hinata. He had long chocolate brown hair and had it tied near the end. He donned a white polo, dark jeans, and black converse with white insoles (Not all black, the bottom is white.) Then next to him was a creepy looking guy. He was wearing a green, tight, spandex one-piece. His hair was extremely shiny and in a bowl cut. And he had terribly thick eyebrows!

His name turned out to be Rock Lee and he was a big fan of the gym teacher, MIght Guy. I heard Lee was a spitting image of him. I shuddered at the thought of an older man looking like Lee. The bell rang after the few minute introduction. But there was no sign of the teacher so we kept talking.

* * *

I propped my elbows on the desk and supported my head with my hands. I stared at Sasuke next to me. After a few moment, he noticed me smiling and staring at him and he leaned in and gave me a kiss and I closed my eyes. He licked my lip and I slowly let him in. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and his around my waist.

He took the initiative to show me how to make out and after several seconds, I really got the hang of it. Last time we made out, it was more of him working and me enjoying until we got rudely interrupted by that continued kissing for several minutes, refusing to break away. For breathing, we slowly inhaled and exhaled through our nose.

I pulled away slowly, as I slowly opened my eyes.I licked my lips and stared back into his onyx orbs. He gave me a quick peck and I smiled at him. It took me a few seconds to notice after this, that everyone in the group was watching us and some were smirking and patting Sasuke on the back.

"Nice Sasuke!" Kiba exclaimed to Sasuke. Sasuke merely smirked while I blushed furiously. Apparently, the scene we just did was 'hot & sexy' that can have anybody hot and bothered. I blushed the color of a tomato. Sasuke chuckled lightly and I couldn't help but smile lightly at his heavenly voice. He reached down and gave another kiss and did something completely unexpected.

He picked me up and sat me in his lap, our faces facing one another. I yelped in surprise and looked at him with wide eyes. "Sasuke-kuuuun, this shouldn't be done in class!" I lectured him. "So?" was his short reply. He leaned in again and kiss me, one hand on my waist, the other on my ass. I moaned slightly into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, deciding to enjoy just for a little.

I pulled back not too long after and told him that we should wait until were alone to do that. "Sasukeee! What if the teacher walked in?!" I questioned. "Sakura there's nothing to worry about. I know this teacher, he always comes in late. And when he comes in, it's some shitty excuse of why he was late." He said simply. I guess he was used to this teacher not coming in on time. I shrugged and took out my phone.

I checked my Facebook notifications, friend request, and messages. I only looked at the important notifications, I accepted who I knew and ignored the rest, and I replied to the messages of friends. I took a few minutes to play Temple Run and then I beat my score so I let out a small 'YAY!' that didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke since I was still in his lap since he insisted on me staying there.

"What are you so happy about?" He questioned me. "I got a new high score on Temple Run baby!" I exclaimed back, a grin on my face. He simply gave back a small smile at me. I put the camera and I passed it to Ino. I asked her to take a picture for us. She smiled at us and said she will put her 'amazing and spectacular' photography 'skills' to use. "Yeah, sure. Whatever that means." I told her, smiling slightly.

I neared him and put my lip to his, the both of us closing our eyes slowly. One hand still on my waist while the other was still on my ass. My hands were entangled in his hair as our mouths were currently 'busy' with each others. Ino took several pictures so that I could pick which one I liked in the end. When we though she did enough, I backed away slowly. I then gave one quick peck, then turned around to grab my phone.

* * *

While I was looking down at my phone, I happened to look up to try to get Sasuke's attention to show him one of the pictures. And I noticed him staring at my boobs! I mean, I know the shirt was revealing and I happened to be accidentally bending over but I didn't think he would look! He finally met my eyes, a smirk on his face as he slowly licked his lip. I bit my lip back at him in return.

"Sasuke-kun, you're such a pervert!" I yelled at him. I lightly smacked his arm and he pretended to be hurt. He put a pout on his face and said "Ouch, Sakura. Beating on your boyfriend? That's not very nice," he said jokingly. I giggled at his small joke until we heard a voice from the door of the classroom. It was the teacher. His name was Kakashi Hatake and he had grey hair although he looked exceptionally young.

He had a mask that covered half of his face alone with a white eye patch over one eye. I assumed maybe he hurt himself recently. He told us to call him 'Kaka-Sensei', 'Kakashi-Sensei', 'Sensei', 'Hatake-Sensei' or even just 'Kakashi'. He claimed he really didn't care which one we chose. He told all new students to the school to introduce ourselves. It was only me, a boy and a girl. **(They're not going to be important to the story line, btw.)**

They introduced themselves and then it was my turn. I bowed 90 degrees to both the teacher and then the students. "Hello, it's nice to meet you all! My name is Sakura Haruno, I am 17 and YES my hair is naturally this color. I hope even though my parents have a high status in the business, you can still treat me as a normal student. I hope we can all become good friends, I'm in your care." I said and bowed again.

I sat down in the seat when the teacher said we could just have a free day. I cheered silently and played Angry Birds on my phone while Sasuke, who was sitting next to me, watched me play. I enjoyed this class, it was basically like my free period. I then received a text from my brother. I paused the game and went to go see what message my brother sent me, knowing it was probably not that important.

_"I saw your new picture on Facebook. I expect to meet him today after school for dinner with Airi."_

"Oh shit shit fuck damn, what the hell, ah fuck! Damn it, fuck my life!" I began yelling curses, not caring for the teacher. Sasuke who also saw the text just took it like a man and replied back "Tell him we'll be there."

* * *

**Kyaaaah~!, how is it ? I did it in the promised 10 days. I just finished this and its 10:53 on August 10th. I know, I'm a huge procrastinator but HEY, I got it done in time(: . I decided I am going to thank people and respond to both users and anonymous reviews(since I learned I can't respond to them.)**

**Thanks to my support Twisted Musalih. Thank you for the story favorites: Uchiha-Evelene18 ( i love your name , btw! ),sakuraharuno003, lyra dethrow writer & Eternal Blue-Moon Vixen! Thank you for the story follows/alerts: versace-luvvx, XXDragonDemonXX,LilRed0713, Twisted Musalih, mightypichan, DarkKunoichi15 . Thanks to sakuraharuno003 for favoriting me(: .**

**To the reviews :**

**Allesandra(Guest): Thank you so much hun! I'm actually not a funny person but I'm glad you found this funny! And they are uber rich, like their family is going to be one of the richest people. (: I hope you continuing reading and thanks for the review !**

**Foosies: I remember your name! It's Gigi! We haven't talked in 2 years hun! I will beg Chanel to get you to read this for you opinion! haha, thank you (: I changed it up so if you loved that one, hopefully you'll love this one (: .Sorry I replied two years later btw :/ .**

**WakeUpSmithy: I am SOOO sorry for commenting 2 years later ! Thanks for the review and calling the story awesome! I hope you can still be a reader to my story! I hope you enjoy the new and edited version. Please and enjoy and once again, I sincerely apologize.**

**Twisted Musalih: I updated :D**

**MightyPichan: I hope your still a reader! Your review encouraged me to get back updating. I realized how important you guys are and thanks for pushing me to update!**

**My story has reached 130 visitors and 217 views of this month alone! I love you all! In total, I have 459 views ! And that's only after 2 chapters! I can't wait to check after this one and this will go at LEAST 20 chapters so I hope to reach at least a 1,000. Thanks so much and I'll update soon ! ((:**

**p.s , if Fanfiction didn't turn my hearts into just 3's, I would put a bunch of hearts here. ((:**


End file.
